Finiznots view: Zuko and Toph vs Darth Vader
Zuko.jpg Toph.jpg The Analyses The D.C With the extremely questionable tectonic Darth Vader coming into this category, this will strictly cover the in between of css 5-C to the possible 5-A in what Galen was doing in clashing against Sidious on the light side ending, hence him being a possible 80% of Darth Sidious power. As for Zuko and Toph, they are Normally within 5-C scalings, however when bring Sozins Comet into this matchup, Zuko being capable of City Block destructive is a likely factor,g given the fact that he combated against his sister Azula who performed a lightning strike large enough to damage through multiple buildings, so 5-B Sozins Comet Zuko is not out of the question. However this is meant to cover their typical attack potency that of their standard doings not on the certain circumstance. However given the fact that month 1 Darth Vader slayed over a dozen building level characters in a MLVFG matchup, I can only imagine how powerful he became afterwards over 2 decades post that event, meaning that even if we had Zuko(Sozins Comet) Individually fight Darth Vader, the dark lord should have the victory in his favor given his abilities, experience and feats brought unto the table. Which is why your going to need a duo to even stand a chance against this guy. At the very least Darth Vader from his Episode IV self should totally be Large Building level/City Block given the fact in he is so much better experienced and leveled up in defeating a dozen building level characters, not to mention, that he managed to defend himself against an enraged Luke Skywalker who was withstanding Emperor Palpatine, a character capable in destroying Cities. Which is why Vaders got the destructive capabilities right on here. Point 1 goes to Darth Vader The Powers and Abilities ''' Zukos powers are generally and specially to one element being fire bender, that is to put in simple terms for being a simple ability, can create flamethrower of fire meant to incinerate those who cannot withstand high temperatures so well. Tophs abilities however are more impressive, presenting Earthbending, Metalbending, sandbending(Anne hates that shit), and my personal favorite Seismic Sense), out of the duo, the one that Vader would be the most off guard by is Toph because who would expect a blind little girl to sense your movements by feeling the ground, that's some dedicated skill for yah there. As for Vaders abilities it's enhanced senses, telekinesis, telepathy, mind manipulation, psychometry, barrier creation, energy manipulation, aura sensing, clairvoyance, illusion creation, poison resistance, battlemind, consume essence, force scream, force stun, and pyrokinesis. Vaders notable attacks are Dun Moch which probes the opponents in a psychological warfare. The iconic force choke, force scream, and force stun that causes paralysis. While Zuko and Tophs capabilities are pretty in what they can to standard ability ranged users, Vader isn't a standard ranged user, with a good variety of different abilities, this goes to Darth Vader hands down. Point 2 goes to Darth Vader. '''Martial Arts/Speed The martial arts in what Zuko utilizes is the Northan Shaolin art that is considered to be some of the most aggressive and oldest known martial arts in history. Tophs fighting style originates from Hung Gar, a mix breed of tiger and crane style characteristics, that keeps a good standing physical position for close range and distant elemental combat. The mightiest speed that both Zuko and Toph posses is considerably and specifically towards Massively Hypersonic, by the simple info in how Lightning has been regarded among many speed to be the gateway to Massively Hypersonic feats. Meaning that Zuko and Toph are capable in reaction to over 30,000 meters per second. Darth Vaders martial arts are primarily known for the seven light saber forms being, Form I Shi-Cho, Form II Makashi, Form III Soresu, Form IV Ataru, Form V Djem So/Shien, Form VI Nimen, and Form VII Vaapad/Juya. Vader is very skilled in all of these uses of fighting, but his most effective one is non other than Form V, the balance out style of offensive and defensive coexisting together at once at the same time during battle. While Vader prefers using that form above the rest, he does use the other 6 by means of exposing a pattern weakness or some of a unpredictable move set hammered down on the opponent. However even if Darth Vader doesn't his swordmens skills for attacking someone, he can use his physical combat to do that for him as well. Vaders speed can also range from Massively Hypersonic by being superior to Episode II Obiwan and Episode III Darth Tyrannis level of speed and has been considered to also while be within relativistic/light speed reactions which is far above massively hypersonic, being over 250 times superior to Zuko and Tophs combined speed. Already but not even considering that high level of speed, Vader is would take cake here, due to his wide and proficient skills with martial arts. Point 3 goes to Darth Vader. Physic/who's more glass cannon? While there might be one significant stand point in breaking away from the glass cannon physic of Toph possibly being able to lift a large boulder like Aang, the duo is overall just like us. Darth Vader on the other hand survived a bomb to the face, nearly flamed to death, crash through a 30-50 + foot pillar and was still capable in fighting against his enemies. And despite Vader lacking the maneuverability and acrobats that he once possessed, he made up for it by being a human tank squashing any one who is even just little lesser of glass cannon in comparison to him. Point 4 goes to Darth Vader. The Fight As Darth Vader enters the Earth kingdom, he sees two fighters that around the age of early teens, and they get ready for their stance to fight against him. Darth Vader ignites his Light Saber and begins to walk towards in a fearless and intimidating manner. 'So what bending does this black armored samurai with a flaming sword have?' Said Toph 'I have no clue, which is why we need to stand and go all out until we see what this guy has at his disposal.' Said Zuko who was unsure in what Darth Vader was capable of. Zuko then send his fire balls directly at the dark lord, but Vader didn't dodge, he destroyed the fire balls by simply his force pushes. Toph sent multiple obstacles of the brick road at Darth Vader but Vader reacted perfectly to the debris coming to him, sliced through some of the obstacles and used his telekinetic force power to bring a large amount of it to her. Toph could not react well in time and her body was severely damaged from the impact of the pieces of the brick road on her. Zuko couldn't believe what he was seeing, Toph one of the greatest Earth benders in history was overwhelmed by the sheer danger of this tall 6'7 black suited figure, and began to feel nervous at the sight of him. 'It is best to surrender and have a quick death boy, just like in time for your mother too.' Exclaimed Darth Vader who was getting into Zukos head. 'Don't you dare touch my mother you fucken freak!" Said an angered Zuko who dashed at Vader with a literal flaming fury. Zuko was doing exactly what Vader wanted him to do, and as Zuko was blasted his fire balls at him, Vader sent the fireballs to Zukos face, completely burning it. Zuko screamed in horror of the pain in what Vader had done to him and the fire nation prince made another attempt in trying to kill him with a spinning flame, but Vader blasted it with his force push and used light saber throw, ending Zukos life and force choked Toph to death. Verdict scaling for the combatants Darth Vader 90% Zuko and Toph 10%